Lucy Loud
}} 'Lucy L. Loud '''is a main character in ''The Loud House, and a character in the In a Locked Room roleplay series. Personality Though the seventh of the Loud Siblings, Lucy is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl, who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Loud Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Changes Like some canon characters from IaLR, Lucy has a few changes. She scares people less. Appearance Lucy has very pale, almost chalk-white skin, and her long black hair conceals her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and striped pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress, with black leggings. Trivia *Lucy's voice actress Jessica DiCicco, also voices Lynn. *Lucy is right-handed. *Lucy's name in Latin means "Light", which is ironic due to her black clothes and hair. *She and Lincoln are the only siblings whose hair color is neither blonde nor brown. **In Lucy's case, it is possible that she dyed her hair black. **It could be possible that Lucy's true hair color is brown, as 5 Loud sisters have a blonde hair color, but 4 Loud sisters are brunettes. **When she was a baby, she had her hair black. *Lucy believes that broccoli has feelings. *Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna sometimes refer to her as "spooky". *She scares Lincoln more often than her sisters. *She can scare her sisters and other people out of their wits just by saying "boo" to them. She's done this to Leni, Lynn, and Lisa. *She sits in the vents to think for writing her poems. *The back corner in the attic of the Loud House used to be her "secret dark place", but now it's the basement. *Lucy's ideal superpower is to be immortal. *She is the only member of the Loud family never to have her eyes shown. *Lucy along with Lincoln are the only siblings shown as babies. *She's strong enough to carry Lincoln. *She can read in noise as her sisters' antics don't bother her when she's reading her poems. *She is the quietest of the Loud siblings, along with Lincoln. *Her winter outfit and costume of "Eight of Spades" make her resemble Raven from Teen Titans. *Along with Leni & Lana, their names mean something related to light. *She has a pet bat named Fangs, which makes her the third Loud sibling after Lana and Luan to have her own pet. *Lucy's favorite food is blood pudding. *When Lucy grows up, she wants to be an "undertaker by day, vampire by night". *Lucy's favorite movie is Edward Scissorhands. *She has been goth for most of her life, and she is not just going through a phase. *She's often mistaken for a 10-year-old, due to her close height with Lincoln, and her cynical preteen attitude. *Whenever she teleports to spook her siblings, a crow caws, or an organ pipe plays. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Loud House-related